It is often desirable to import digital data content, such as text or images, into a third-party document from some other application. For example, a physician or dentist may desire to create a third-party document using medical images that are accessible from a patient management software application. The third-party document may be a medical report created by the physician, for example.
Today, digital image content may be automatically imported into a Microsoft Word document using a somewhat complex configuration of macros and document templates. For example, an image management software application can copy a document template to a target directory and save image files and patient information files to that target directory. The document template includes a set of macros. A user can then invoke Microsoft Word (a third-party application), and use Microsoft Word to open the document template and run the macros in the document template, within the target directory, to populate various areas in a document of Microsoft Word with the image and patient content from the image files and patient information files. Such an implementation is cumbersome and unique to working with Microsoft Word.
It is desirable to have a more flexible and less complex way to populate any type of third-party document with many different types of digital data content.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.